


You'll back down eventually

by the_dreaming_hyacinth



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, (sort of), Abusive Parents, Angst, Character Death, Depression, Drama, F/M, Gift, Grief, I Don't Even Know, Minor Character Death, OC, OCs - Freeform, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, apology for someone, sort of a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dreaming_hyacinth/pseuds/the_dreaming_hyacinth
Summary: OKAY so first off this is a gift/ apology for https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilfangirl/pseuds/Hamilfangirlboth Hannah and Robyn are OC's. Honestly there is no reason for anyone to read this beside for hamilfangirl I guess?This is set in the story of https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165368/chapters/30110982 (Never Backed down..)And as for summary- Erm. None. This isn't really a story that's supposed to have a story.OH also the title is sort of a thing because hamilfangirl's story is called Never Backed Down... I don't know, I thought I was being creative. Let me be.





	1. An odd encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamilfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilfangirl/gifts).



> First chapter is short. I know. This is just a sample for hamilfangirl so she can tell me if she'd like the rest of the story.  
> Also note that I guess Robyn IS resembling me. But that does not mean I agree with his statements.
> 
> I did not proof read this-  
> this is set in 'Never Backed Down..''s 13th chapter. After the wedding.

It’s the night of December 14th, and a certain Hannah Saunters made her way to her current place of recidense. She was surprisingly sober seen as she just returned from something that could be called an afterparty of a wedding. And not just any wedding, Alexander Hamilton and Eliza Schuyler’s wedding. It has been more than just a blast, hanging out with friends, drinking, doing things you’ll regret. It’s wonderful.  
Hannah found herself walking down a dark street, the moon and the stars illuminating her path. She was in a great mood as she stopped to look up and admire the night sky. She couldn’t think of a single thing that could ruin this moment.

\--

Ro, Robyn Webb could not have been in a worse mood. His little sister begged him to collect herbs from the edge of the forest. And no. It could not happen tomorrow. His father was off to war, and his mother has been asleep since sundown. Leaving him to go and get them. He looks down, mumbling something to himself. The herbs he collected were already stuffed in a small bag, his sister and her damn plant obsessions.  
Suddenly he bumps into something, he didn’t remember anything being in this street, it should be empty, especially around this time. He finally looked up, he stayed silent. Before him stood a girl, she looked as if she had quite the long night, the good kind though. She didn’t appear very feminine either, she wore pants, not a dress. Which is incredibly unusual for women.  
The stranger had an extremely annoyed and startled expression on her face. “Oh, I’m sorry?” , she said, not really as an apology, more as a question. Not like she did anything wrong. 

Ro scoffed “Yeah, sure. Better be.” ,he did not want to deal with any human being right now, and did no effort in hiding it. He take a look at the confused woman in front of him. “Who do you even think you are? Dressing like a man won’t make you any stronger you know?”  
Hannah frowned “That is not the point I am trying to make. And are you saying I’m weak?” Robyn shrugged “yes.”  
Hannah shook her head, her tone now growing noticeably more frustrated. “Don’t you know who I am?” she asked in disbelief. Now it was Robyn’s turn to shake his head. “I’m making a point about equality. And seen as you don’t know anything about me, maybe you want to know about the fact that I am well able to handle a pistol.” Robyn looked down at her, he didn’t seem very impressed. “So am I. A lot of people know how to use a pistol.”

Hannah chuckled and looked up at Robyn with a challenging grin, Ro soon copying the expression. “I once took down four men, three times my size.” She said, Ro nodded thoughtfully. “I once punched my sister because I was mad at her.” It was silent for a moment. Then Hannah laughed. “If that’s all you’ve done, maybe you shouldn’t insult me.” Ro calmly shook his head, well knowing he didn’t have any strength, let alone enough to overpower this stranger. “I know. But you seem smart, so I don’t think you’d murder me over a couple of words.”  
Hannah was ready to say something back, then stopped. She thought about what he said. “What makes you think I’m smart?” she asks curiously, they’ve only known each other for a minute or so. What could make him think that she was smart? “You wear different clothing just to prove a point about equality. And as much as I disagree with your statement- it’s not something that stupid people do.” Robyn wasn’t the one to stand up for women, he also wasn’t the one to think that women were equal to men. At least not on all levels.

It was silent again, they looked at each other in a calm manner.  
It was nice. Robyn eventually was the one to break the silence. “I’ll have to go now, my sister is waiting.” He explains, gestured to the bag on his shoulder. “You don’t want to know how she gets when she doesn’t get what she wants when she wants it.” He chuckled a little.  
“We should keep in touch though. I could use someone to argue with, you seem fit. And beside that I’d love to hear more about your life. It seems to be interesting.” He paused, quickly shaking his head. “I mean- if you want to, of course. Feel free to write me anytime. I live three houses to the left of the old bakery. The one with the big windows?” Hannah thought, she literally just met this person. Heck she didn’t even catch his name.

“I’ll see you around.” Robyn said, and ran off to his house. Which wasn’t too far down the street. Hannah watched him run away in a hurry, still confused as to what exactly just happened. Ro reached his house before he left Hannah’s field of vision. He knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by a not much smaller figure, who quickly started to yell at him for not hurrying. And before he got pulled inside, he glanced back at Hannah in the distance, and waved her goodbye. He pulled the door shut behind him.  
This left Hannah standing in the middle of the street, she hasn’t started walking again. She just stared out in front of her, maybe she should write this stranger? Someone to argue with is something that everyone needs.


	2. Cafe's and letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I do not agree with Robyn's point of view  
> /This isn't historically accurate. I have no ideas if they even had cafes back then  
> /Everyone is hung over (accept for Alex and Hannah), I just didn't really emphasize it as much.  
> (you'll get that last one when you read it.)

Hannah arrived home a little later than she originally intended, she didn’t mind though. She quickly opened the door, stepping inside. She was greeted with an empty house. Which made sense, everyone else was still at the party. The wind was quick to blow the door closed behind her. She sighed. Her head was quite full, the last few days were extremely eventful. 

Hannah made her way to her bedroom and flopped onto the bed, it was nice. She let her muscles relax and melted into the matress. She stayed like that for quite the long time, until she eventually managed to convince herself to not fall asleep with her boots on. She sat up, and her desk fell into her field of vision.   
For a moment, she thought about the stranger she has met, did she want to write him? Well, yes. She could write something now, but decided against it. She kicked off her boots, and decided to quickly change too. Might as well, right? It would be a shame if some of her only good clothes would get crinkled.   
When she was finished, she made herself comfortable under the warm blankets. It wasn’t hard to fall asleep quickly.

\--

Robyn quickly got pulled into his house by his smaller sister Anne. The thirteen-year-old was already spewing complaints and swears since she heard Robyn knock on the door. She had told him to go get herbs about half an hour ago, and the place to get them is only a ten-minute walk away. “I hope you got the right ones, RO. Because if you got the wrong ones I am going to send you RIGHT back out there!” Robyn just handed Anne the bag (which was quickly snatched by the younger sibling). 

His mother came over to the two, she ruffled Robyn’s shoulder-long, dark brown hair until it was nothing but a mess. “You should rest, little bird.” She said. “I’ll take care of Anne.” Robyn gave her a thankful smile, hiding his annoyance skillfully. He nodded to the two and then quickly disappeared to his room.   
He loved his family, he really did. But they could be a lot, especially his sister. Which is why some distraction would really be nice.   
He went to bed that night, hoping to receive a letter soon. 

\---

The next morning wasn’t anything special for Hannah, it was early and she was already walking through the streets of New York. She would meet with the squad today. And even though she knew that everyone was probably hung over beyond believe, she still was quite excited. Beside, she was pretty sure that they’d have lots of stuff to tell her, seen as she left early.

She quickly arrived, and already saw some people chatting with each other. Alex, John and Lafayette sat around a small table. The place they agreed to meet was a small bakery; the front was some sort of café. Hannah quickly sat down in between Lafayette and John. John and Alex, who were still in the middle of their conversation, didn’t notice her at first.

“Bonjour Hannah,” Lafayette greeted her “you had a good night’s rest, oui?” he asks, his hang over obvious. He seemed extremely tired as well. Hannah nodded, not realizing that John and Alex had stopped talking by now. “Yes, going home ear-” “Hannah! You will NOT believe what you missed out on!” Alex interrupted her, his excitement would indicate that something quite big happened yesterday. Hannah wasn’t too sure though, knowing Alex’s drunk personality, even someone breathing could be the most hilarious thing.

“Okay so; see right after you left, there was this frog that just....” The story about Angelica kissing a frog is not new, it happened before. Right now Hannah had more interest for John, who rested his arms on the table, and his head on his arms. He looked terrible, as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. Beside that he was obviously in quite the bad mood too. 

As Alex continued to talk about a frog as if it was the funniest thing he ever witnessed, Hannah gave John a gentle nudge “Are you alright?” She whispered, Alex didn’t seem to notice, or at least not care that Hannah wasn’t listening. (unlike Lafayette who enjoyed the story, even though he was there when it happened.)   
John looked up at Hannah, blushing a little and hating to be seen by others when he was like this. He nodded. “Please remind me to never drink again ever.” ,he asked. Hannah chuckled a little and nodded. “Even though I cannot guarantee you’ll listen.” 

They stayed silent, the only noise being Alex’s un interrupted talking. Hannah eventually was sure that Alex was still drunk, and must’ve stayed at that party until just now. (seen as it was only 6am) And she already felt sorry for the hang over he’ll experience soon.   
Hannah was so in thought, that she almost didn’t notice it when Alex stopped talking. Almost. She looked up to see if he passed out or something. Instead he was looking at Hercules who had just stepped into the bakery. “Herc!” Alex practically jumped out of his seat. “I was just telling the others the frog story!” Hercules looked at the other three in pity. He sat down in between John and Alex. 

\---

Something that felt like an eternity passed until: “…and then it jumped into the water and was just gone! Can you believe it!?” The end of the story was one of the best things that happened that day. Around this time everyone has lost interest, including Lafayette. They stayed silent after that, and Alex seemed to be annoyed with the lack of response.   
Hannah was the first to speak up. “Believe it or not I also have a short story to tell.” Everyone accept for Alex gave her a death glare. “don’t worry. It’s just this person I met. I want to write him.” It was still silent, another story is the one thing no one needed right now. 

“Anyway, when I left yesterday I came across this guy. He was rather rude but I guess it was sort of nice to talk to him? Anyway he told me where he lived and offered to write him. I wasn’t sure why I shouldn’t but I wanted to ask you guys first.”  
Silence struck again, and Hercules was the first to speak up. “You’re planning on writing a complete stranger, who is not only a man, but also rude?” Hannah nodded. Sure, saying it like that made the idea worse than it was. “Yep.” Was all she could say.  
Lafayette was next. “I believe you should write him, but be careful.” Alex nodded “I agree, I know you’re smart enough to be careful around strangers.” Hannah smiled, with her friend’s support she knew what she’d do this evening. She then looked beside her, where John sat, his head still on his arms. If it wasn’t for his open eyes the other’s would think he’s asleep. Hannah gently poked his shoulder, and John looked up at her. “And what do you think?”John thought for a moment, he certainly didn’t like Hannah talk to other guys. But it’s not like some pen pal could ever compete with five years of knowing each other. “You should write him,” he said, before shifting into a more comfortable position, and falling back into a half asleep trance. Hannah decided to let him rest.

\---

Only a few minutes later a waiter came to their table. He got out a quill and a small notepad. “Good day to the all of you, welcome to the zephyrus bakery. My name is Robyn, I’ll be your waiter today.” Ro hated those words, but he got payed to say them, so he couldn’t really complain. 

Robyn looked different in morning light, not to say his clothing was extremely different. His hair was tied into a small and messy bun. All of his clothing was grey, accept for an orange colored apron. Considering his name it was rather ironic. He scribbled down a table number, then looked up.  
First, he noticed Alexander Hamilton sitting at the table: Someone he has heard stories about very often in the past few years. Someone who he idolized. And (per the rumors) will soon marry one of the Schuyler sisters. He then looked at the others on the table. He knew that these must be his friends (who he also has heard quite a lot about). He was surprised to see Hannah. 

He looked down at her, his earlier rather bored expression now gone from his face. He looked surprised. Hannah did not recognize the man. He looked very different like this, and she never learned what Robyn’s name was. Alex chuckled. “You don’t often see women like her, I know.” It was normal for people who don’t know about Hannah to react like that. What Alex didn’t know is, that, that isn’t the reason Robyn was surprised like that.  
Finally, Robyn looked away from Hannah and moved his gaze to Alex. “You certainly don’t. Si-” “Give me the best thing against hangovers” John muttered into the table, interrupting Robyn, who just nodded and scribbled something down. 

He looked up again, his heart beating a little faster than he wanted it to. He didn’t say anything and just hoped that the others would give him their order and let him leave. He didn’t want to talk again, being interrupted once was awkward enough. Thankfully everyone ordered their food and Robyn made his way to the back. 

 

The group stayed silent after he left. “He was… Odd.” Hercules said, some of the others nodded in agreement. “To me he just seemed startled by Hannah.” Hannah didn’t say anything. She as in thought. She has seen that person before, but where?   
After about an hour, when everyone has finished eating, Robyn is being called to the table by Alex. “Another refill?” Robyn asks, nodding to John who has finished his fifth cup of a drink Robyn has made against hangovers.   
Alex shook his head. “We’d like the bill, please.” Robyn shook his head with a soft smile “It’s on the house.”  
“what for?”  
“For being my idol, and inspiring me.” Robyn explained as he started to collect some empty cups and plates. Robyn stood up straight, skillfully balancing the dishes on his arms. He looked at Hannah with a quick smile. “And because I respect the miss’ way of proving a point.” He didn’t let them respond or try to change his mind. He just walked back to the back of the store putting the plates away. 

\---

As soon as Hannah got home she began to write. But what about? She sat down at her desk, dipping her quill in an inkpot. The beginning was easy.  
//Dear //  
Hm. She didn’t even know the man’s name.   
//Dear person//  
Good enough.  
//Dear person,  
You’ve requested me to write you, so I have.   
From our last encounter I remember that you do not agree with me on the topic of women’s equal rights. You certainly wouldn’t mind telling me why you believe that, would you?   
I’m not quite sure how someone wouldn’t agree with the idea of equality.  
And, I never did catch your name.  
Singing off, Hannah Saunters//

It was a rather short letter, but it would do to break the ice. She put it in a small envelope and neatly closed it. 

The way to the stranger’s house wasn’t far, and the description he had given her was rather clear. She found the correct door and knocked.   
The door was opened by a small girl, her body was covered in dirt and her clothing had several green spots. “What d’ya want?” she barked, looking up at Hannah. Hannah handed the girl the letter. “For… This man who says he lives here…” She explains, a little unsure. 

The little girl’s eyes widen. “Ro is seeing someone and NOT telling me!? And you don’t even know his name!” The girl scoffs “I’ll give him the letter as soon as he’s back from work.” The girls says. And before Hannah could explain the door was slammed shut into her face. 

\---

A couple of days later Hannah hears someone knock on her door. When she goes to open it she sees a familiar little girl. “From my brother.” The girl says and hands Hannah a letter. Hannah nods. “Thank you…” “Anne.” Anne introduced herself. “Now excuse me I have plants that need to be watered.” And Anne was gone.   
Hannah opened the envelope and read the letter:  
//Good day, miss Saunters  
I certainly do agree with the idea of equality between men and women on most levels. However, my main disagreement is the fact that women are not biologically made to be strong. And thus should not be soldiers. Women are made to take care of children and of a household. This does not mean they’re weak or useless. I respect women and believe that they should get more credit for what they do.   
They aren’t equal to men. They are different. Men and women both have very different roles in society which cannot be compared.   
And miss, I never threw my name. I’ll give you a clue though.  
R.//  
Hannah already knew what she was going to write back, this stranger was more than just wrong. And what kind of clue was he talking about? She read the letter a few more times. She gave up, she didn’t find anything.   
As she went to put the letter away, a tiny grey feather fell from the envelope. She picked it up curiously. “huh”


	3. The sunset is nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /More historically in accurate stuff.  
> /Also I googled robin feathers for this chapter and they're like really pretty.

The letters Robyn and Hannah have been writing to each other quickly marked the beginning of a friendship. The topics of their conversations ranged from themes as simple as how nice the weather was, to strong politic opinions. They loved to argue, and whenever they agreed on something it was one of the biggest shocks of the day. And as much as they enjoyed to write to each other, they barely actually meet; Anne was the one to deliver letters to the two on days that were previously agreed on. 

However one day Anne had enough of it, she was tired of running around between the houses. This particular day she arrived home, slamming the door shut behind herself, announcing she’s back. “RO! Today was the last day that I will carry one of those letters you and your stupid girlfriend write to each other!” She threw the letter onto a small table. Robyn was quick to grab and open it. “Anne, we’re just friends. I’m sure she has someone else anyway. I mean, you’ve talked to her, you saw her. Of course she has someone.” 

Robyn continued to mumble as he folded the letter open. “What are you trying to say?” Anne asked before she gasped. “You LIKE her.” She said, not as a question. “You know that won’t change the fact that I won’t continue playing mail delivery, right?” Robyn gave her an annoyed look. “I’ll just ask to meet up so we can discuss a new way of delivering letters.”

“You sure you don’t want to meet for something else?” The younger sibling asked with a smug smile. Robyn simply threw the empty envelope in Anne’s face and made his way upstairs. 

Once there, he was finally able to read the letter. As many others this was a letter about political ideas, the act of owning slaved in specific. And even though the letter was rather interesting, he somehow couldn’t get the things Anne had said earlier out of his head. He did his best ignoring them. He did not love Hannah, period. 

He finished reading the letter, he was glad to see that Hannah was able to sum the argument up, meaning that he could now write one with a new topic; meeting up. He sat down at his desk and began to write.  
//Dear Hannah,  
We have not had the chance to meet up a second time, have we? Due to my younger sister, Anne, not wanting to deliver any letters for us anymore, I was thinking we should meet near the pond in the nature reserve.  
I expect to hear from you soon.  
R.//  
Robyn reached into a drawer in his desk, in it was a small pot filled with feathers that were coloured orange and several shades of grey. He still did not tell Hannah his name, never felt as if he needed to. But he continued to put one robin’s feather in every letter he sends her. He gets these from his garden, where not only Anne’s plants, but also a tree with a nest of robins. 

He grabs an envelope, putting the letter and the feather in it. He was about to call for Anne. Then remembered her statement earlier and decided to just bring it himself. He made his way downstairs and almost wanted to leave, but then realized: He has no idea where Hannah lives. 

He turns around to find Anne behind him, a huge grin on her face. “You don’t know where Hannah lives, so you need my help.” Robyn wanted to say something but Anne shoved her hand over his mouth. “And I will give you my help if, and only if you-“ by now Robyn was able to show his younger sister’s hand off his mouth. “Just tell me where Hannah lives, I’m not going to give you anything.” 

Anne shook her head. “You don’t have to give me anything, just tell Hannah how you feel.” She explained, and showed Robyn a piece of paper, some text was written on it, it appeared to be an address! Robyn tried to snatch it but he was too slow. “I don’t feel anything for Hannah” He argued, hoping that Anne did not notice a light blush appear on his face.

Anne scoffed “Please, it’s obvious. Just promise me you tell her!” Robyn responded by rolling his eyes “fine.” Finally he was able to grab the paper out of Anne’s hand. Without letting her say anything, he left the house, and shut the door behind him.

\---

Robyn knocked on Hannah’s door, surprised to see how big the house she lived in was. A few moments later the door was opened by Hannah, who was expecting someone else. “Anne haven’t we agreed that you should only deliver one letter a day to me? You should take a break, would you like some tea? Oh! R!” Robyn still hasn’t given Hannah his name, which is why he has always been addressed as ‘R’. Robyn smiled “It’s nice to see you, Hannah” 

He almost wanted to give Hannah the letter, when he suddenly remembered that he could also just talk. “I uhhh, well I wanted to give you a letter but I guess we could just talk.” Hannah nodded and signed to the living room. “Come in, the offer for tea still stands.” Robyn put the letter in his pocket and stepped inside. His eyes widened, this house was even bigger from the inside.

He sat down on a small couch. “Tea would be nice.” Hannah nods and starts to heat up some water. Then joined Robyn on the couch. “What do you want to talk about?” She asked curiously. “I thought we should meet up somewhere. And just talk I guess? I was thinking about that nature reserve, go for a walk.” Hannah nodded happily “That sounds like a good plan! I’d love to! Do you have time today?” 

“I guess” He replied and shrugged, his eyes wandering around the living room. He then quickly handed her the letter “In case you still want it.” Hannah took it and eagerly opened it, she was quick to find the usual feather. She showed it to Robyn, as if he wasn’t the one putting them there. “Why are these in all you letters?” She asks, it coming out a little more pushy than she intended to.  
Robyn chuckled. “It’s the clue.” Hannah frowned “But-” before she could finish her question the hot water started to whistle, announcing it being hot enough for tea. Hannah cursed under her breath, then quickly made her way to the kitchen to continue preparing tea. Robyn leaned over the back support of the couch to look at the kitchen. “I’ll show you what it means when we’re at the nature reserve.” 

“Deal”.

\---

After the two finish their tea they made their way outside. The walk to the nature reserve was nice, it was almost fall and the leaves were already starting to change their colors. And most of the people stayed inside on most of the days. However today the sun was out, and it wasn’t as windy as on most days. 

“What were you planning on doing in the nature reserve?” Hannah asks curiously, oblivious to how nervous Robyn was, which was extremely unusual for him. “Just talk, I guess… And show you why I send you feathers.” Hannah gasped as she remembered that, she grabbed Robyn’s wrist. “Let’s hurry! I want to know about the feathers already!” She said, and without letting Robyn respond she pulled him along, running the rest of the way. 

Soon they arrived at the pond, the view was amazing; the sun was beginning to set, coloring the sky a beautiful orange, making the water prettier than either of the two had ever seen it. Robyn, who was (unlike Hannah) quite out of breath, managed to breathe out a simple “wow..” at the view. “Yeah, wow.” Hannah responded.

Robyn sat down in the grass, Hannah joined him soon after. They look at the view for some time. It was a great silence, it was calm and nice. The two leaned against each other, and stayed like that. Suddenly a robin with a white spot on it’s head landed in front of the two, looking down at the ground in interest. “A robin…” Hannah whispered, not wanting to scare it away. Robyn hummed in response. “Think about the feathers I send you.” He said, and Hannah thought.

Eventually she was able to connect everything. “Were they robin’s feathers?” She asked. “Yes.” Hannah thought again. “So… Anne calls you Ro… So… Robin. Your name is Robin.” Robyn nodded, shifting closer to Hannah. “It’s spelled with an ‘Y’. My mother has a thing for oddly spelled names. My sister’s real name is Annestazia. With a ‘Z’.” Hannah chuckled.

“Really?” Robyn chuckled as well “Yes, but don’t tell her I told you that. She’ll be mad enough when I get home.” Hannah shifted so she could look up at Robyn. “Why?” Robyn was silent. He just looked at Hannah. He moved his hand up a little. “Anne told me to tell you that…” He moved his hand up further, he cupped Hannah’s face in his hand. “… That I lo-” 

Hannah quickly moved away from Robyn, flinched as her cheek was being touched. She didn’t see Robyn in front of herself anymore, she saw her father and quickly closed her eyes. 

(What follows is a flashback to something that also happened in ‘Never Backed Down…’ written by ‘Hamilfangirl’)

//Hannah just came home, it was late, and she should not be home so late. She tried to sneak upstairs when suddenly “Hannah!” Shit. Shitshitshit. Hannah flinched hearing her name. “Yes father..?” “Why are you home so late?” her father asked, stepping closer to her. “I-I made some friends… an-and lost track of time! I-” she was cut off by a punch to her eye.//

Hannah pushes herself away from Robyn, rolling herself into fetus position, clinging onto her legs tightly. She couldn’t just be friends with a man! Her father would murder her! She would be hit, and kicked and she would be locked in her room. Robyn gently touched her shoulder. “Are you-“ Hannah flinched and moved away from him. 

Robyn was too stubborn to take hints, and put his hand on her shoulder again. This time she leaned into the touch. “Hey, it’s okay…” Robyn has no idea how to calm people down, he was guessing. He carefully lifted Hannah a little, leaning her against his chest so he could hold her. Hannah, who was now sobbing leaned into him. 

It took more than just a few minutes for her to calm down, the only sound being Hannah’s crying, and the robin that they both saw earlier who now sat on Robyn’s shoulder, chirping from time to time. “What did you want to tell me?” She asked, voice trembling. 

“Nothing,  
Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /The fact why I made Robyn fall in love in Hannah is because he does not hang out with many people accept for his family. He isn't the most social person. So when he finds a new friend he quickly tries to get a closer connection.  
> /I am fully aware of Hannah and John being together and I'm not planning on getting Hannah and Robyn together. Robyn just doesn't know about John  
> /The robin sitting on Robyn's shoulder is one of the robins that lives in Robyn's garden, and thus has a sort of bond with him. No. Robyn does not have a connection with all animals.  
> /The next chapter is a part two to this chapter. After that a new 'mini story' will start.


	5. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Short chapter is short  
> /More historically not accurate stuff.  
> /I want to write more with Anne because I love her. So next chapter will be lots of Anne

“Nothing.

Nothing at all.”

Hannah took a shaky breath and leaned further back against Robyn, causing the other to blush slightly. “I need a moment.” Hannah explained, and closed her eyes to just live in their little bubble of warmth and safe for a little longer. Robyn doesn’t move, he just holds his friend in silence to calm her. 

The robin on Robyn’s shoulder has flown off by now, and it’s just them. The silence was tense, the air felt thick, and it was hard to breathe for both of them. Robyn would find some other day to tell Hannah, Anne wouldn’t be mad. And Hannah herself, she just wanted to stay like this for a little longer, her muscles were anything but relaxed. Her body still full of adrenaline. 

They just breathed, and let the early night air blow their worries away. And it worked. The sun, by now, has almost entirely disappeared. Eventually Robyn was the one to break the silence; “Can I show you something? It’s going to be dark out soon.” Hannah sat up and turned around to face Robyn, her cheeks were slightly tear stained. “Sure” ,she said with a nod, eyes practically glued to the floor.

Robyn gut up, brushing some of the grass off of his clothes before giving Hannah a hand to help her up, she took it. “What is you want to show me?” She asked, her only answer was Robyn not letting go of her hand, and pulling her to a small path not too far away from the pond. “It better be something distracting.”

Robyn chuckled. They eventually reached a small clearing surrounded by a wall of plants, different types of roses and hyacinths building something like a small room, the sun barely bringing any light to the beautiful place. “This is a place I go to relax. It’s a shame that it’s so dark.” Hannah smiled as she let go of Robyn’s hand to take a better look at the flowers. 

Robyn watched Hannah for some time, until he turned away to a different corner of the clearing. 

Hannah was meanwhile looking as if in a trance, the colors erasing her worries like nothing else could. She ran her fingers over the soft, purple petals. She wanted to take some of these with her, show them to the people at home. “Ro-“ She was cut off by something on her ear, she twirled around to see Robyn carefully securing a small, white rose on Hannah’s ear. 

“What’re you..” Hannah tried to look at the flower that was now a simple accessory. “A white rose…” she mumbled, memories of her mother flowing into her mind like a stream of water. Robyn nodded “It’s late, and I need to cook tonight.-” Robyn explained and Hannah nodded. “You’re right, we should go home."

 

\---

 

The walk home was nice, the air was starting to cool down quite a lot. Hannah and Robyn were talking about their backstory almost the entire way. It was an unique feeling to learn about each other. Things about Hannah’s father and sister, which sparked several gasps and looks of pity from Robyn.

Most of the stories Robyn was telling were about his sister, who was, by his words; “The best and worst thing that ever happened to his family.” And before the two even knew it, they stood in front of Hannah’s front door. “huh.” Robyn said, looking as if it was a portal to a different dimension. “yeah, huh”

After staring at the door for probably longer than necessary Hannah knocked. Which surprised Robyn. Not like he thought that Hannah lived alone, he just never really thought about who Hannah might live with. The door was soon opened by John.

This worsened Robyn’s mood, to say the least. Hannah practically skipped inside, hugging John tightly. John and Hannah locked eyes for quite the long time, until John was the one to look away. He saw Robyn and smiled at him. “You work at that bakery, don’t you?” he asked. To which Robyn nodded. “Zephyrus. Bakery Zephyrus.”

“You know I never figured out what that name means.” Hannah points out. “Zephyrus is a Greek god, an Anemoi who represents the west wind.” Robyn explained, now fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. 

It was silent again, unlike the other silences today, this one was painful, depressing even. It felt awkward. “So, I should get going…” Robyn said and nodded away into the nowhere. John and Hannah nodded. “I look forward to the next time we meet.” “My and Zephyrus’ doors are always open.” 

With that Robyn left and made his way home.

 

After Hannah closed the door she turned to John. “Did you send him the invitation yet?” She asked her fiancé. “I’ve brought it to the house you said he lives when you were gone.” John explained. Hannah smiled and pecked him on the lips.

“He’ll be so happy when he finds out!”


	6. Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Lots and lots of Anne !!!  
> /Descriptions of Anne and the house, more will come soon  
> /Death.  
> /Probably not accurate  
> /Did not proof read. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The walk home was quick for Robyn, it was nice seen as it was rather warm. The sun was now gone, and the stars and the moon lit his path to his home. After only about fifteen minutes he arrived and knocked on the door. Anne opened it, looking up at her brother with a bit of a frown, she seemed nervous almost. 

Robyn stepped inside and let Anne close the door behind him. “Is something wrong, Anne? You’re not yelling at me.” Robyn noticed as he made his way to the kitchen. The house he lived in certainly wasn’t something for a family. It was probably build with the intent of having a single house for a soldier who would probably not be home most of his days.

The house has two floors however, on the bottom floor you find a kitchen/dining room/ living room all in one. The “kitchen” is a small fireplace (in the middle of a corner made out of bricks, of course) , some pots and buckets of water (seen as those could only be gotten from a well) and a small stack of vegetables and herbs from the garden, all on a small table and in a shelve. The Webb’s mostly made all their food themselves.

The “dining room” part of the bottom floor consists of a tiny table with four tiny chairs cramped around it, as well as some dishes that are in the “kitchen shelve”.  
Last and maybe least the “living room” part is pretty much non-existent, they just call the small space a living room because Ro and his mother, Mayme , sometimes read there. 

The second floor consisted of two rooms, Robyn’s room; it consisted of a small desk, and a mattress on the floor next to it. It didn’t have much else beside a shelve with books and plants. History and plants are his life. It’s every second of it, every thing he does, he does to learn about either of the two. (Even though his plant passion is from his sister, and she pretty much forces him to learn it, he still loves it.)

The other room is Anna and Mayme’s room. This one just two mattresses and a lot of green- plants of exotic kind even, all put there by Anne. (with some of Robyn’s help). 

Behind the house is a small garden with mostly vegetables. Robyn and Anne both share the hard work like taking care of the garden and cooking. And it’s a lot but they manage, they love their life when it’s like this. How their father said before he went to war: “When one’s life is not at risk, then it is not a challenge.”

(hah sorry for all the house talk)

Robyn fills some water into a pot and puts it into the already burning fire. He grabs a chair and sits down, watching the flames calmly. “Listen, Ro… We got mail when you were gone….”  
////FLASHBACK; AT HOME WHEN ROBYN WAS GONE, ANNE’S PART OF THE STORY////  
Anne was in the kitchen, trying her best to light the fire with some steel and a fire stone. She usually isn’t the one to do this, Robyn is, but he isn’t here and its cold and they needed fire. She had no idea how to hit the rock and the iron together correctly.  
She did create some small sparks but the wood just wouldn’t burn! Suddenly some dry hay dropped next to her. She looked up to see her mother smile down at her. “You’ll need to make this burn first.” Anne looked at the hay and mentally face palmed. She has seen Robyn do this since forever, how could she forget?  
It took maybe ten or so more tries until she managed to create a small fire. And right on cue she heard someone knock. She cautiously stood up, making sure her skirt wouldn’t catch on fire, and then went to the door. She opened with a soft smile.

“Good da-“ She looked at John in shock. He was extremely well dressed, as if he was from a wealthy family, or at least was close to wealthy people. Much unlike Anna;  
Her hair was more that of a modern man’s cut, extremely short for these days. It was something like a pixy cut, this way it would be easier to clean. Of course, it still was a mess. She was wearing a Boudreaux skirt, which barely reached to her knees. Above that she wore a yellow blouse, neatly tucked into the skirt. 

She didn’t usually wear any accessories, but this day she had a small bundle of purple flowers put into her hair. 

This stranger on the other hand, it painted a bit of an odd picture to see him at her doorstep. “Robyn Webb lives here, right?” He asked, looking inside the house to try and spot him. “Yes, I’m his sister.” Anne explained standing oddly straight. The stranger just casually leaned against the door opening and handed her a small letter. 

The letter looked fancier than the ones Robyn usually gets. “Hannah, Hannah Saunter and I, we’re getting married and Robyn as well as one guest is invited.” Anna loses her posture as she stumbled back. She mentally face palmed again, she physically startled when someone told her they’d marry. Damn.

“I- eh- uhm…” Anna muttered, but politely took the letter, not making eye contact with John, instead she looked down at his shoes, yet another item he owns that is worth their entire house. “Yeah, we’ll be there.” She said quickly, and already put her hand on the door. The stranger smiled politely and didn’t make any move to go away. Instead, he went for some small talk.  
“So you and your brother live in this house all by yourself?”  
“No.”

“Who else lives here, your parents?”

“One of them.”

“Is the other-“

“Off to war.”

Anne replied as fast as she could to all the questions, she needed to think as this stranger needed to go away. She slowly started to shut the door.

“So, how’s life treating your family?”

“Please leave.”

Anne shot John a poisonous glare. John got the hint, he waved her off and went home. Anne slammed the door shut, the letter still in her hand. “You weren’t very nice to that man, Anne.” Her mother muttered as she watched the fire from the dining table. 

Anne put the letter on the table, looking down at it. “I’m sorry mother, you know how I get around people like that.” “Anne-” “No. It’s unfair. And yes, I love my current life but it’s just not fair.” Anne sighed and sat down next to her mother, who hugged her tightly. 

They sat at the dining table for some time, Anne fiddling with the letter. She couldn’t give this to Robyn, he’d be heart broken. But what if he already knows? No. He doesn’t. Anne groans and rests her head on the table. Hannah was the Webb’s chance to maybe get some money, Anne figured.

Anne looked up a little, to see tiny flames dancing around in the fire place. Hannah was one of the only things Robyn talked about, next to his job, history, and plants that is. 

‘Robyn loved Hannah’ 

Anne thought, she had rarely seen her brother as happy as he was the past weeks. After their father went to war it was one of the few things that seemed to cure some of his depressing thoughts.

‘It would destroy him’

Anne thought, she should open the letter, she needed to do something with her mind and reading seemed okay. She started to open the wax when suddenly.

Knock knock knock.

It was silent.

Knock knock knock.

Anne got up and opened the door. In front of her stood a tall man. His body language seemed aggressive. It was a different stranger. He handed her a letter also, the shut the door himself and it was silent again. 

Anne looked at the letter. All it said was “Richard Stephen Webb” In bold letters, and nothing else. The girl glared at her mother. “What is this..?” Mayme looked down, she knew those letters, she got one before. Mayme simply got up, and shuffled upstairs in silence. She shakily went upstairs. 

This was something she did often when she wanted to be left alone, she would lie in her “bed” and rest. Anne looked at the letter, her head was full of concern, she ripped it open, and fell to the floor while reading it.

Her knees bruised on the wood, but that was nothing close to the emotional pain she felt. The letter was from the army, Richard Webb is dead. Anne’s father is dead. Mayme’s husband is dead. Robyn’s hero is dead. 

Anne forgot when she started to sob, she just did. She curled up on the wooden floor and hugged her knees tightly. She breathed shakily.

She took some time to breathe, and not loose her mind, she needed to focus ono Robyn.  
Robyn  
Robyn  
Robyn  
He was having it worse than her. She stumbled up to the table and looked at the two letters. Robyn can’t just deal with this. Anne should-no she HAS to somehow move the moment he’d find out about one of these evils and the death of his father wasn’t something she was going to keep secret.

Anne stared at the letters, tears starting to stain them and the table. She just stared.  
She picked up the invitation to the wedding, the letter being decorated with wonderful ribbons and flower petals. It disgusted Anne. She groaned. She kicked the table in frustration groaning as her foot started to bruise. 

Why was everything so terrible? Why now, why now, why now.  
She groaned and threw the invitation into the fire. She watched the flames engulf the ribbons and petals. 

Then she heard someone knocking on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha  
> oh no


	7. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /UPDATED TAGS  
> /This. Is. Not. Accurate.  
> /I did do re search tho. But then I found out that was for the wrong time period soooooooo  
> /Also it's not like the Webbs are super poor, it's just that y=they are average, and lots of people were like that around this time

“Listen, Ro… We got mail when you were gone…” Anne muttered under her breath, praying to every god she could think of that Robyn wouldn’t spot remains of a letter in the fire. She wasn’t sure if he did, but he didn’t mentioned it so she just assumed it would be okay.

She carefully picked up the letter that was still lying on the table. “What is it?” Robyn asked, as he started to carefully put some of the water that was almost boiling into a small cup. “This man, he gave us this.” Anne handed Robyn the letter, who took it after carefully putting the hot water down. 

He was about to look when Anne interrupted. “Wait! Just… Take a deep breath and… Just read it. Okay, just do it” Robyn gave her a confused look and opened the letter. His expression dropped immediately. 

Anne didn’t know for sure, but judging on how long Robyn was looking at the text, he didn’t even read all of it. Anne rushed over to him, hugging him tightly. She moved herself onto her brother’s lap and leaned against him. “I-“ “Sh” Robyn shushed her. 

The both started to cry, Anne eventually started to sob, clinging onto her brother, burying her face in his neck. They stayed like that, in something like a silence. This was a lot. The water in the cup was starting to cool down. 

\--

The fire died. And it’s dark everywhere. So dark. And it was cold. So cold. Robyn’s grip around his little sister wasn’t was tight anymore, and both were starting to feel tired. “Anne-“ “NO.” Anne barked, but Robyn didn’t give up.

He sat up a little straighter. “We need to sleep.” 

“I can’t. I don’t want to.”  
Robyn smiled softly, he managed to pick his sister up bridal style. “You’re heavier than last time. You should stop growing,” This caused both to chuckle. Robyn managed to slowly carry his sister to her bedroom.

He kneeled down on the mattress, rolling her onto the mattress next to the one that is their mother’s. “Rest. Okay?” Robyn asked, so calmly. As if he was okay, as if he wasn’t crying. This was something he was good at, and something his sister wish she could do. 

“I… You have no idea how I feel right now… There’s so much more going on Robyn. There is something else, and it’s just so much. My head is so full that it hurts.” Robyn carefully ran his hand through his sister’s hair. “I know it’s hard… But this is someone that effects all of us, especially mother. We must take care of her. I know that you’re strong.”

Anne sighed, and hugged her pillow tightly. “I’m not.” “You are. I know you can deal with this.” Anne looked up at her brother. “He ment so much more to you.” She muttered. Robyn nodded. “Yes. And I don’t think I would be able to deal with any more drama right now. But you’re strong. You can get through this.” 

Anne flinched.

‘He wouldn’t be able to deal with more drama.’  
She thought, and groaned into her pillow in distress. “Yeah…” Robyn stood up after patting his sister’s shoulder. “You’ll get through it. Now sleep, and have a good rest. Mother seems to be asleep already. I’ll go to bed now too.”

Anne nodded, and Robyn left the small room. He made his way to his bedroom, he shut the door behind him. He sat down at his desk, staring down on the wood. He started to cry again, worse than before. He bit his sleeve to prevent himself from waking his family.

He went through the drawers in his desk, looking for a certain item. After making a mess of the entire workspace with papers and books everywhere. Then he found it. A small knife. One that his father has given him when he went off to war. Something to remember him.

He looked at the blade for some time, fiddling with it curiously. He sighed, putting it to his arm. He took a deep breath. He heard of this, physical pain helping him forget the emotional pain. Would it help? ‘Just do it…’ And so he did 

Cut. His wrist started to sting a little and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. It don’t bleed, it wasn’t that deep of a cut. Another cut. This one did bleed. Maybe he should be more careful. Yes he should be.

Another cut, and another soon there were seven, three of them barely a scar. One of them was really deep, his arm wasn’t necessarily covered in blood, but there was a lot. 

He looked around his room for a cloth, then decided he would need water. He rushed downstairs, still careful to not make too much noise. Downstairs he found a kitchen cloth, good enough. He put it in one of the water buckets, then proceeded to clean his arm best he could.

He never thought about his actions, did he? He had absolutely no idea as to how to treat any wound. His mother has always been the one to do that. 

He heard someone come downstairs. Oh god. It was dark, so, maybe they wouldn’t see the blood in the darkness? It was Anne. Before she had went to sleep she changed into something more comfortable, or rather underwear and a tank top. She looked at her brother in concern.

“Ro…” She whispered, knowing that she shouldn’t wake her mother. “…What are you doing…?” She seemed confused and concerned, not like Robyn would’ve guessed she would react, she wasn’t mad. 

“I’ll clean it up and get new water tomorrow” He got up, still holding the towel over his arm, hiding the scars. 

“Okay… I thought you were a burglar or something. Not like we have anything of worth anyway.” Robyn shrugged. “Let’s go back to bed…”

\--

The next morning was odd to say the least. Robyn was the first to wake up, which he was rather glad about. His arm looked better, the scars were closed up and nothing but scars. He went downstairs and decided to quickly knock down some chores.

First, the cloth and the water bucket. He out the cloth in the bucket and made his way to the well. 

It was early, only some people were up. It was the best time of the day. It took about five minutes to get to the well, he disposed the dirty water in some bushed and began to slowly let the bucket go down with a rope.

He cleaned the bucket a couple of times, as well as the cloth. When he was satisfied with the result, he went home, clean cloth and fresh water. When suddenly he noticed someone walking down the street. “Hannah!” Hannah looked up at Robyn, a big smile on her face. “Ro!”

They attempted to hug without spilling too much water from the bucket, this failed. They ended up on the ground, wet and covered in dirt. “heh, I’m sorry…” Robyn looked down in shame, but couldn’t keep himself from smiling. He was so happy to see Hannah.

“No worries about it. You’ll need more water though.” Hannah and Robyn got up, Robyn took a closer look Hannah. “Yeah, again sorry for ruining your nice clothes though.” Hannah waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just change when I get home.” 

Robyn looked down almost all the way to the well. It was oddly silent. “So” Hannah started. “Will you be able-” she was interrupted by a ‘thud’. The bucket was full. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” Robyn asked, whipping some sweat from his forehead with a sleeve. 

“Nothing.” Hannah said, and they started to walk back to their homes, they WOULD part ways now, but. “You know I’ve never really been in your house.” Hannah mentions, Robyn looks at her. “I mean, you could come over. But my mother and sister are probably still asleep.”

“Okay! I originally wanted to buy some bread anyway, you wouldn’t mind eating breakfast at your place?” Robyn thought, it was summer, and the garden is giving plenty of food. Anne and Mayme wouldn’t be mad. “Sure.”

\--

Robyn opened the door to his house. “Home sweet home.” He says and lets Hannah in. “Oh, this is cozy!” She said with a smile. She was either actually liking the house or acting kind, Robyn was not able to tell. 

Robyn sat down next to her. “Isn’t it?” Hannah nods, looking at the small room full of amazement. “So. What would you like for breakfast…?” Robyn asks shyly, unsure of what he would be able to make.

“I’m really feeling scrambled eggs, and some bread, of course. I’ll help you if you need me to!” Robyn nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, well I think we might have enough money for…” Robyn thought. “Wait I’ll just get something.” Robyn got up and grabbed a small bag , not bigger than a hand.

He emptied the bag on the table. Coins. “This might be enough for four pieces of bread and like two eggs, right?” He asked. Hannah looked up at Robyn, a little confused. “Maybe, but I mean… Ehm…”  
“What?” 

“You don’t have more money?” 

Silence, Robyn sighed and sat down. “No. This is all I get paid. My mother can’t work due to being too old, and Anne is too young.” Hannah took something from her bag, a hand full of coins and put them down on the table, to the other coins. “Here.” 

“Oh, nonononononono. I can’t, we can’t Anne would kill me if I would accept that.” Hannah rolled her eyes. “You need it, just take it.” Robyn sighed. “Okay” he breathed. 

Hannah smiled. “Alright, then let’s go buy breakfast. My treat.” Robyn took a deep breath, and nodded.

\--

Not an hour later they step out of something like a small restaurant. “Hannah, I owe you.” “No you don’t, it was a gift.” Hannah looked up, to see the sun now up, and people were running around in the streets.

“I should probably head home.” Hannah explained, Robyn nodded. “Me too. I’ll first go buy some breakfast for Anne and Mayme though. “Oh, and Hannah, could I please come over later today?” “Sure, why?” “No reason”

\--

“Robyn, where did we get all this money from?”


	8. This is pure angst and I'm not even sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /this. is. not. accurate.  
> /sorry not sorry  
> /everything will work out in the end don't worry

“Robyn, where did we get all this money from…?”

Robyn froze in the door opening, staring down at his sister and mother who were sitting at the dinner table. Mayme seemed upset and just looked down, at her hands. She was probably still upset about her husband’s death, she wasn’t supposed to worry about something as silly as a mountain of money on her breakfast table.

Anne however, she looked furious, staring up at her brother as if he just murdered a kitten. Robyn didn’t respond. “ROBYN. I AM TALKING TO YOU!” Anne yelled, stepping closer to Robyn, she was tiny compared to Robyn but managed to look intimidating anyway. 

“It was a gift. Anne you have to understand, we need-” 

He was cut off by a punch to his stomach. “We don’t need no gifts from rich assholes! We can provide for ourselves!” Robyn started to feel nauseous, he wasn’t sure if it was the punch or his terrible feeling.

“Anne, ever since father quit his job and joined the army we’ve been starving. Can’t you see how skinny we’ve been getting?” Anne shook her head, she started to cry. “Maybe you should just work more!” 

“Anne, I work as much as my boss allows.”

“Get another job!”

“Anne I can’t”.

“You selfish IDIOT!”

“Anne-“

“GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE.”

“Anne I-”

“I’m serious, leave. Right now.”

“Fine, I’ll just go to Hannah’s place.” And Robyn shut the door. And Robyn and Anne were on different sides of it. 

//Anne’s side of the story. (I love her too much)//  
Anne slowly stumbled down the stairs, her mother was still asleep, and she needed her rest. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw that Robyn was not downstairs. She went back upstairs. Not in his room either… She did find something else.

She curiously went to his desk to find- A knife…? And it was blood stained, too. Anne was extremely confused. Robyn would never hurt another creature. She took the knife downstairs to wash it. When it was (sort of) clean, she put it to the other knife’s in the kitchen shelve.

Her eyes fell on the table, on it was their small bag of money, but also something else; more money. She counted it, this was more than they made in a week! This was enough for at least a month of food! 

She looked at the money for some time. Was this some kind of sick joke? They don’t need money from strangers!   
\--Short skip to after Mayme came downstairs and Robyn left. In case you’re interested, Mayme refused to talk.—

Anne scoffed. “Can you believe this!?” Mayme didn’t answer, she just stared down. “Stupid Robyn, how could possibly think it would be alright to just accept this much money!?” Again, now answer. Not like she expect one this time. 

She sat down and ran a hand through her hair. “And now he’s gone, and at Hannah’s place…” Anne stilled, oh no.   
Ohnononononononono

“Hannah’s place…” she breathed out. He was going to find out about the wedding! And he is going to be even worse than he already is. Anne scoffed again. This was all just so wrong. 

Oh no. 

 

//Now, back to Robyn//

Hannah opened her front door to find a tear faced Robyn. “Oh god, are you alright?” Robyn just shook his head, he stepped inside, hugging Hannah tightly. Hannah awkwardly shuffled back so she could close the door.

The door was closed, and Hannah, Robyn and warm was on one side, and cold on the other. 

Hannah managed to move her, and her friend who has been clinging onto her tightly to the couch. She sat both of them down. John was upstairs, cleaning, leaving the two alone. “Ro, would you like to talk?” Robyn nodded, the shook his head. 

He finally let go of Hannah to look at her, but his eyes were soon back to the ground. “I- yes- no- I don’t…” Hannah sighed. “I want to help but you’ll have to talk to me.” 

Robyn leaned against Hannah again, he needed warm and soft and someone to tell him the world wasn’t ending. “You know…” Hannah explained. “… I’ve had a lot of stress too. I mean- I know what you feel like. Planning the we-“ “Its my father.” 

“what?”

“He’s dead.”

Hannah was silent, her father wasn’t the best man on the world, but she knew that Robyn respected his a lot. Robyn relaxed his muscles a little and melted onto Hannah’s lap, he looked up at her. “And my mother…” Hannah opened her mouth but no words could come out.

“I think she’s ill. Or depressed or…” he groaned. “I don’t know!” Hannah looked down at Robyn. “That is a lot…” “And Anne…” “Your little sister?” Robyn nodded.

“What’s up with her, you two are a power couple.” Hannah wondered out loud. Robyn just looked away. “I don’t blame you, but- She saw the money and… And she… Kicked me out.” Hannah pulled Robyn up so she could hug him for the hundreds time. He started to sob again.

“Its just-“ hiccup “Everyone around me is just so distant, or gone, or hates me.” Hiccup. Hannah rubbed circles on her friend’s back. “You got me. I’ll always be there for you. Okay?” Robyn buried his head in Hannah’s neck, warm. 

“If it would help give you some distraction you could help plan the wedding.” Hannah suggested. All that was heard was Robyn’s shaky breaths and occasional hiccups. He didn’t reply. “You don’t have to, I just thought it would be-“ She was interrupted by the quietest; “w-wedding…?”

Hannah nodded. “Yes. Wedding. John brought you guys an invitation, your sister must’ve forgotten to give it to you. No big.” Robyn straightened a little and looked Hannah in the eyes. “Whose wedding?”

Hannah frowned. “My wedding.” Robyn stared at her as if she had two heads. “Your wedding…” His voice broke. Hannah smiled, not softly like usually, she was confused. “Yeah, aren’t you happy..? It’s a big step.”

“But! But!” Robyn tried, but he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t. All he could do is cry, and stare. “But what? What’s wrong?” Robyn swallowed. “BUT I LOVE YOU!” 

They shared an odd look. Robyn seemed so broken, so dark and cold and alone. Hannah was sorry. Robyn needed warm. So he leaned in and closed the distance between the two.

Hannah needed a second to realize what was going on. She quickly pushed him away. Robyn looked down, this was not the best reaction to a woman telling you she’s engaged. “Robyn. No, no, this is not a thing. I understand that you are going through a lot but THIS.” She gestured vaguely. “is not going to be anything. Okay?” 

Robyn nodded, ashamed, his eyes traveled the room until they landed on John, standing on the bottom of the stairs, glaring at Robyn. They haven’t really met before, and this is not the definition of a good first impression. “Oh.”

Hannah turned around, to see her fiancé. “Oh.” She repeated. Robyn scooted away from Hannah. “Nothing is going on-” Hannah tried to explain, calmly. “What did you hear?” Robyn quickly asked. No one needed to know about his personal problems beside people he trusts.  
“Well, for starters, I saw you kissing my soon to be wife.” 

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /ehhhh this is sorta rushed because I also need to finish an essay on Mozart *blegh*  
> /feedback is always very much appreciated!


	9. Talking, Talking, Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Eh, I'm not proud of this  
> /Not accurate stuff  
> /I really don't like how much of a gary stue Robyn is being but I can't go back now

“Well, for starters, I saw you kissing my soon to be wife.”

“Oh.”

Hannah shifted, moving Robyn off of her and putting him onto the couch next to her. “John, Love…” Hannah motioned for Robyn to stay on the couch, who in response grabbed one of the pillows and clung onto it like his life depended on it. He looked down, this was certainly not his intention. 

Hannah walked over to her fiancé, who gave her a disapproving look. “…This is not what you think it is. He’s distressed, he is going through a lot, he’s just conf-” 

“He kissed you.”

“Yes?”

“And you did not want that.”

“No.”

Hannah looked down, it certainly was not her fault, she knew that Robyn knew that. At least she hoped he did. “Alright, then he needs to go, right now.” John said walking over to the couch, pulling Robyn up with more force than probably necessary. “No, John, listen, he needs some mental support! Did you not hear what he told me!?”

Robyn flinched, it was stupid of him to do that. Very, very stupid. But he was sort of glad that he did, it felt good to finally have done it. 

John moved Robyn to the door, pulling on his sleeve with a force almost causing the smaller one to trip. Hannah was quick to rush over to the two. “No. Robyn was wrong to do what he did, but so are you right now!” John opened the door and ushered Robyn out, he did not reply.

He was known to be the jealous type, it’s not like he had anything against Robyn, not really. He just wants to protect Hannah. “I’m sorry” Hannah quickly says before the door is shut, “Me too” John notes, however the door was closed already.  
And the door was closed, and cold and Robyn were on one side, and warm, and two lovers, on the other.

//Robyn’s side of the story from this point on//

Robyn sighs, he looks at the door for a few moments until deciding on making his way to the market place near the harbor. The busy streets are a good distraction, he maybe has enough money for a drink or two.

He doesn’t have a place to go now. He wasn’t going to go back home, no way. Anne might murder him. And it’s not like he’ll be welcome at Hannah’s place either. 

The cold is painful, it’s going to be December soon, and the wind stings Robyn’s skin like a hundred needles. He looks in one of the windows he walks past and sees a reflection of himself, and notices something; he walks with his head down, with his spine bend and with a sad expression. 

It felt so odd, he usually never walks like this. He walks straight and with confidence, with a smug smile. He enters the building, a small bar. He orders two shots, and notices that that is all the money he had on him. 

He takes the shots, and lets the alcohol leave a burning taste in his throat. The bartender gives him an understanding look. ‘As if he knew…’ Robyn thought to himself. “So, what’s it supposed to heal?” The man asked.

Robyn looks up with a confused expression. “uhm…” “Most people drink this stuff to heal something, like a broken heart, or a bad mood.” The bartender explained. Robyn didn’t know why this stranger decided to start a conversation with him, seen as most bartenders tend to avoid customers.

Dealing with drunk customers sure wouldn’t be fun. “I’m just trying to forget everything.” Robyn explained, looking down at his hands. Before the bartender could answer someone else took his attention, ordering drinks. 

Robyn leaves the bar, he sits down near the water, in the cold, he hugs his knees. He watches the waves dance around, there’s no way he was going to get drunk off of two shots of whiskey, at least not as drunk as he wants to get. 

//Now, Hannah & John’s part of the story//

Hannah and John looked at each other with equally not approving looks. They started to talk, both, at the same time. In their argument they moved to the couch and sat down. “No. You hear me out, then I’ll listen to you!” Hannah yelled, she did not like to yell, this wasn’t like her. 

John saw no excuse to disagree and nodded. Hannah took a deep breath. “I don’t know how much you’ve heard, but the reason Robyn was here is because he’s going through a lot, and, well, his sister kicked him out of his house, he found out his father died, and his mother isn’t taking it too well.”

“Oh.”

Hannah nodded. “And, well I guess he’s been in love with me? Finding out that I’m going to marry someone must’ve also been a shock.” She shrugged and looked down. “Your turn.”

“I just thought that there was something going on behind my back, that you two-” Hannah’s eyes widened “nonono! I would never!” She hugged her fiancé tightly. “Don’t worry, okay?” John nodded. 

//Anne’s POV because I need to write more in first person//

I have been busy in the house all day, I’m doing so much more work than I usually do and it’s draining my energy extremely quickly. I had no idea Robyn did all of these tasks. I have been working all day, and now I can finally catch my breath and eat some dinner with Mayme. 

However, I sit down, look at Mayme, whom is sleeping in her chair, and no dinner. Of course! Dinner! I rarely make dinner, I’m the one to prepare breakfast or lunch, because I can’t actually cook that well.

I will have to make something easy, like a stew! But where does Robyn always get his ingredients from? My eyes fall onto the door to our back yard, I mentally face palm and make my way to the small garden.

The ground is filled with colorful vegetables, I get on my knees and quickly start to pick out some carrots, an onion, some potatoes and grab a hand full of herbs. It certainly isn’t the best thing I’ll ever eat. And it certainly doesn’t qualify as tasty.

I go back inside and start to cut the ingredients after putting some water in one of our smaller pots and placing it in the fire. 

About half an hour later I serve Mayme a small bowl of stew, I sit down next to her. I have never tasted anything worse in my life, but it’s edible so it’s enough. 

It was silent for a long time, until Mayme broke it. “You worked a lot today, I barely saw you taking a break.” She stated, and I nodded. “We need Robyn back.” I said and sighed. I was so tired, so tired. 

“I’ll visit Hannah tomorrow, ask him to come back.”

//Next day (third person POV)//

Anne left her house, she was nervous, extremely nervous. She needed to get Robyn to go back home, if she would choose the wrong words she just might start another fight. The sunrise lit up her path to Hannah’s house. 

Not too many minutes later she reached a dark, brown, door. /Knock Knock Knock/ The door was opened by a tired looking John, and even though Anne could not see his fiancé, she could hear Hannah rummaging around in the kitchen 

“Hey there, squirt...” Anne scoffed at the nickname, but couldn’t help but grin a little. “… what’re you doing here so early in the morning?” John asked, leaning into the door opening. “I’m here to talk to my brother, Ro. We had a fight and- I need him, back at home.”

Anne looked down, waiting for John to call Robyn, or tell her that he’s at work. But no response like that came. “I’m sorry but I don’t know where he is.” John explained, starting to get a little nervous himself. “You- You- He said that he’d go here! Where did he stay overnight!? I need to talk to Hannah!” 

Hannah heard this, she quickly appeared in the door opening as well. “What is it?” 

“Robyn wasn’t at home last night.”

Hannah’s eyes widened “He wasn’t here either!” “He said he would go here!” “Well- he was here, just not overnight.” “WHAT!?” Anne stepped inside, closing the door behind her with a loud sound. 

“You’re telling me you let MY BROTHER sleep outside, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep at home!?” The two adults were silent while Anne continued her rant. “And you just ignored how angry and sad he looked!? I mean- I saw his face when he left the house! Do you have ANY idea how devastating it is to know the ONE and the ONLY friend your brother has doesn’t even let him sleep in their home!? And to top it all of you don’t even know where he went!? Did he eat dinner at ALL!?” 

And then, they explain everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I really dislike this, I have been extremely busy. I need to work on school, and due to feeling really depressed lately I'm not getting a lot done  
> /I have like 500 more words that were supposed to be put in this chapter but I cut it out and placed it in the next   
> /Regarding me feeling a little depressed; It's nothing too bad right now, it's just missing some classes and organising stuff with a therapist. My friends, gaming, comments and Hamilfangirl's stories always manage to make my day though <3


	10. End

They told each other everything.

Anne told Hannah and John about the fight she and her brother had, about how much work she had to do without him, and how Mayme was starting to do worse and worse each day. The other two talked about what happened yesterday, as well as some changes in behavior they’ve been noticing.

“Hm.” “Yeah, Hm.”   
“Now we know all this stuff, but still have no idea where Ro is.” Anne noted and the other two nodded. The air had an odd feeling; it felt as if it were completely absent and heavy all at the same time. 

“Well you’re his sister…” John figured “… don’t you know where he would go if he is sad?” Anne thought about that, when he was younger he always went to the nature reserve to take care of the plants and flowers there. Later he used to like the harbor, but after he met Hannah… He would just go to her place whenever he was sad.

“Well, he used to go various places, but lately he just visited Hannah in pretty much all the time he wasn’t working, reading or writing. Hannah, don’t you know?” Anne asked hopefully. But the only response she got was a dismissive head gesture. “No. I know that he once told me he likes the market place. Because the loud noises are distracting. In a good way.”

Anne nodded. “That does sound like Robyn. We should probably go to the harbor and see if we can find him there, and we should also check for a place where he might have spent the night.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

 

The three made their way to the busy streets surrounding the market place. People were running into each other, store owners were having a competition as to who could yell the product they’re selling the loudest, and to top it all off, kids were running around, toppling over adults and occasionally stealing an apple or two.

 

“Where to go first?” John asked, he got two responses;

“The water.”

“A bar.”

Then it was silent for a second before Hannah and Anne started an argument about where Robyn would be, both making good points. While the two were in their own little world, John looked around, his eyes fell on a tiny… Something. He moved across the market place, dodging the people running around.

He looked down and noticed that it was a human! Curled up into a ball. He nudged them, the stranger sat up, revealing his identity. “Robyn! Are you alright?” John kneeled beside him. Robyn was shaking, his mind wasn’t clear. He was cold, very. 

Robyn looked up at John, not a face he necessarily LOVED to see right now. But it was someone he knew, so it was good enough. His mind was busy thinking of things to do, but all his muscles allowed him was to just sit where he was. 

“We’ll get you home, you’ll have to get up though.” John held his hand up, for Robyn to take, which he did. “Are you alright?” John asked, unsure if he just wanted to show Robyn he cared or because he had actual concern. The only reply he got was a shrug.

John nudged Robyn towards the others, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they were still in the exact same spot, arguing. “I’m gone for one day and Anne has already found someone else to argue with.” Robyn noted, and even though it was rather silent, it made both Hannah and Anne jump.

“Robyn!” Anne exclaimed and hugged her brother. “I shouldn’t have kicked you out! Why did you listen to me!?” Robyn chuckled. “We all know that you are the boss at home, Anne” Now both were laughing, Ro not as loud as his sister. 

“We should really head home. Robyn must be freezing.” Hannah pointed out, and the others hummed in agreement. 

And everyone headed home.

//In case you’re wondering, this was part of the other chapter I cut out, I ended up re writing it though. //

 

John and Anne were sitting on the couch, Robyn too, however he was covered in blankets. They were chit chatting rather casually, while Hannah was preparing tea in the kitchen. It was nice to be in a house again. 

Anne nudges Robyn a little “By the way, did you know how much you work at home? I was busy all day doing your chores!” Robyn frowned at that. “I barely do anything.” 

Anne shook her head. “No, I mean, I cleaned the house, made dinner, went to the market-” She was cut off by Robyn laughing. “Except for dinner, you don’t have to do any of those things every day, and I’m sure dinner wasn’t that much work.” “I guess not.”

That’s when Hannah entered the living room, carrying a plate with four cups of tea, and as well as some cookies. She then joined the others on the couch. “Tea should be the best medicine for feeling cold, right?” Robyn hummed in agreement and grabbed one of the cups. 

It was silent, a nice silence. 

And happy, warm, and everyone was on one side of the door, and cold on the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I did not want to cut this so short.   
> I currently have a mind full of other projects so I decided to just end it here. (I will post an aftermath chapter some other day)
> 
> This was originally like 1500 words but I removed almost half of it because I just didn't like it. 
> 
> This is not my best work, but hey, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
